Efficiently storing, accessing, and retrieving jewelry or other small personal accessory items is often problematic. Though almost every house or apartment has drawers in which items can be stored, this open storage leads to disarray and clutter as the unrestricted space in the drawers allows the jewelry and accessories to become a confused jumble. Not only are the items difficult to find, but also damage may occur as they contact and intermesh with each other. For example, pulling a single thin gold chain out of the tangled mess may be impossible without damage to the chain.
To address this problem, consumers tend to obtain a variety of containers to try to add structure to the open drawer space. Thus the drawer is often filled with an assortment of plastic boxes, metal trays, recycled food containers, hardware sorting boxes, ice cube trays, and various other commissioned containers. While these may provide interior structure for the open drawer space, the motley collection is unsightly and displeasing. Additionally, the containers are not configured for the sizes and shapes of the jewelry and accessories, nor are they configured for easy access to the desired item. Further, the container collection rarely fits the drawer well. The containers shift and move as the drawer is opened and shut, plus unused space is left between the ill-fitting containers. Thus items may be lost or damaged as they slip under and between the containers.
Therefore, numerous flat and stacking trays are available that are configured and partitioned to hold jewelry and accessories. Placing these into a drawer improves the unsightly situation, but it is not possible to provide drawer trays and containers in every size to precisely fit drawers, because drawers are not uniform in size from one house to the next or even from one room to the next. Commercially available partitioned trays may fill a section of the drawer, but leave unused drawer space. When the drawer is opened and shut, the available partitioned trays or containers still slide from side to side or front to back into the unutilized space between them.
One approach to accommodating the differences in sizes of the drawer interiors is to hire a carpenter to individually construct custom-made partitioned trays to fit snuggly into the drawers. To be satisfactory, these custom-made trays are configured for the particular jewelry and accessories of the consumer. However, this approach is too costly for the average consumer. Nor is it feasible for manufacturers to provide partitioned trays in every size and shape for a good fit in the consumer's non-standard size drawers.
Another approach to deal with variations in drawer size is the provision of drawer organizing containers with an adjustable portion that slides in or out to accommodate drawers of differing widths. Though the container can become wider or narrower, an instability remains where the sliding portion connects to the container, thus the container is not sturdy. Also, the sliding portion may slip away from the drawer side leaving unused drawer space. Additionally, the sliding section is necessarily not fully connected to the container, so small items can slip into the crack between them or become scratched due to slippage. Further, the adjustable side has a functional appearance, which is not aesthetically pleasing and is, therefore, less desirable for many applications.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an efficient, attractive, customizable drawer storage organizer system that utilizes the drawer space systematically and fully, and additionally, allows the consumer to view, retrieve and replace jewelry and accessories effortlessly.